Currently a limitation of the performance of optical microcavities and waveguides is posed by lithographically formed roughness generated through the etch process which defines the sidewalls of waveguides and microcavities, including both microring and photonic crystal cavities. This lithographically formed roughness tends to scatter the light out of the guided optical modes generating optical losses that may be detrimental to the performance of the optical waveguides and cavities. While lithographic roughness can be improved somewhat by using highly controlled lithographic processes there is often no practical way to achieve the low loss level that is desirable for certain highly desirable applications in the context of integrated photonics.